Why?
by PockyGame
Summary: Kagome esta sola en medio del bosque mientras una sombra la observa desde la oscuridad... Inuyasha la ah abandonado para ver a su amada Kikyo... ¿Estara bien Kagome para cuando el decida regresar?
1. Why?

**Holiwis como han estado :D**

**Aqui mi nuevo trabajo de 3 horas xD**

**INUYASHA & COMPANY NO ME PERTENECEN SINO A LA GRAN R. TAKAHASHI.**

* * *

**_Why?_**

Siento frío, la noche está oscura, Inuyasha ya no me acompaña, sé que fue a ver a Kikyo otra vez, lo se… Aun veo sus shinidamachu rondando por la zona… Sus llamadas se están haciendo cada vez más frecuentes… Eso me asusta, mi relacion con Inuyasha se marchita… Relación… Casi lo olvidaba, entre Inuyasha y yo jamas habra nada mas que amistad, pero estoy bien con eso, mientras pueda estar a su lado todo estará bien…

Una fuerte corriente de aire me hace estremecer, el calor que me brinda el saco de dormir ya me es insuficiente, la soledad me hiere, Miroku, Sango y el pequeño Shippo no están, se encuentran en una aldea no muy lejana tratando de buscar pistas del paradero del demonio llamado Naraku..

Los arbustos se mueven, el miedo me invade, mi arco y mis flechas están lejos… Sigilosamente me levanto tratando de no emitir ningún sonido… Desgraciadamente una rama se quiebra a mis pies, causando que un Youkai de forma felina salga de entre la espesura del bosque, apenas logro verlo, su pelaje es negro, sus blancos colmillos resaltan en la oscuridad de la noche… Lentamente comienza a acercarse a mi, veo en sus verdes ojos una gran malicia y sed de sangre… Lo oigo emitir un leve gruñido mientras se acerca mas y mas a mi…

No siento mis piernas, ni siquiera puedo gritar, tengo un nudo en la garganta…

- ¿A qué le temes Miko? - Dice el Youkai con una voz gutural logrando que mi cuerpo por fin reaccionara…

Doy la vuelta y comienzo a correr en dirección al árbol tratando de tomar mi arma…

Muy tarde, el Youkai salta y aterriza delante de mí impidiendome el paso… Retrocedo asustada, mi corazón retumba, me duele el pecho.

Solo cuando veo como el felino trata de saltar otra vez comienzo a correr internandome en las profundidades del bosque, sin importarme que las ramas me golpeen sigo corriendo, me siento desesperada y justamente en ese momento uno de mis pies se atora en una raíz saliente de uno de los tanto árboles que me rodean logrando que cayera precipitadamente al suelo lastimando mi rostro y mis brazos gracias a las pequeñas rocas y espinas que cubren el suelo…

Siento el Youki del felino acercarse… Una tenebrosa carcajada inunda mis oídos erizando cada uno de mis vellos…

- De nada te servirá correr Miko.- Dice el Youkai acercándose lentamente a mi… Desesperada trato de alzar una barrera como tantas veces me lo ha enseñado la anciana Kaede… Lo logro, pero es débil, debo apresurarme.

Como puedo trato de zafar mi pie de entre las raíces, me duele, me encuentro en una mala posición… De soslayo observo como el felino rodea la barrera que me protege dando gráciles pasos y meneando con gracia su larga cola.

Segundos después lo veo sonreír mostrando su blanca y afilada dentadura… Nuevamente comienzo a tratar de liberar mi pie… Contengo la respiración al ver como el Youkai se echa y lentamente comienza a extender una de sus patas armada con grandes garras a la barrera, doy un suspiro al ver que ésta rechaza su Youki… Observo su mueca de dolor y como vuelve a intentarlo un par de veces más hasta que por fin logra meter una de sus patas…

Entro en panico, mi pie dolía… Pero dolio aun mas cuando el felino enterró sus garras en mi tobillo, logrando que soltara un alarido de dolor, me retuerzo tratando de liberarme haciendo caso omiso a que si me movía mucho el Youkai desgarraría por completo mi pie, pero finalmente el Youkai me suelta logrando que por fin quedara libre…

Rápidamente me pongo de pie y comienzo a correr como puedo, el leve sonido que producen los pasos del Youkai me aterran pero me motiva a seguir corriendo por mi vida…

Grito en busca de auxilio, incontables veces trate de llamar a Inuyasha... Nada el no aparece...

Mi camino se acaba, cada vez más árboles me impiden el paso, sigo corriendo tratando de no dar contra un árbol, aun esta muy oscuro casi no puedo ver, siento la presencia del Youkai acercarse velozmente… ¿Porque no me ha matado aun?... El es mas rapido…

- Seguramente esta jugando con su comida.- Digo en un susurro agitado saltando un tronco caído.

Ya no podía más, ni siquiera sentía mi pie, estaba comenzando a marearme, no puedo detenerme ahora, sigo corriendo, hay una pendiente, parece seguro, no hay rocas... Observó detrás de mí, mi corazón se detiene, el Youkai está detrás de mi observándose con sus brillantes ojos... Siento miedo... Lo veo abalanzarse hacia mi, mi única opción es rodar por la pendiente, me arrojó al suelo y trató de escapar... Grito... El Youkai lanza un zarpazo lastimandome un costado, con lágrimas en los ojos sigo rodando cuesta abajo dejando un rastro de sangre sobre la hierba... Por fin llego, mi vista está nublada, estoy demasiado débil... Levanto la mirada yo observo al felino bajar a gran velocidad dando algunos saltos, sus expresión me asusta, tiene sus ojos fijos en mi...

- Kuso.- Maldigo mientras abrazo mi herida y sigo corriendo...

Un risco, justo lo que necesito… ¿Acaso Kami me odia?... No lo se, no me importa, solo quiero vivir…

Observo detrás de mi, el felino está agazapado, listo para saltar sobre su presa...

- No corras más Miko, tu hora ha llegado.- Lo oigo decir mientras sonríe mostrando una filos ilera de colmillos...

- "Mi hora ha llegado".- Repito en mi cabeza...

De soslayar observó el risco... Tenía dos opciones... Morir devorada por un Youkai o caer por un risco al vacío... Ninguna opción me llamaba la atención... Devuelvo mi mirada al felino, con lágrimas en los ojos y con pasos temblorosos me acerco al borde del abismo...

- ¡No escaparas! - Lo oigo rugir... Ya es tarde... Me encuentro cayendo, ¿Realment emoriré así?... Solamente cierro los ojos y disfruto por última vez el olor que trae el viento... En mi mente le digo adiós a mi familia... Y de mis labios escapa...

**_¿Por qué Inuyasha?_**

* * *

**Holiiii! ¿Como han estado? :D**

**Aquí les traigo esta historia que espero sea de su agrado...**

**Advertencia:**** Este es sólo el comienzo, quizás a partir del capítulo 3 comenzará a ser más largo.**

**Mmm creo que no tengo nada más que decir... Ahhh si... Si veo que a casi nadie le gusta esta historia la dejaré como un one-shot :D**

**Ahora si... Bye Bye, se cuidan ;D**

**Att: PockyGame **


	2. Just Wait

**Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por los que se tomaron el tiempo de comentar, me animan mucho :D Y tambien me alegra que les guste lo que escribo x3 Asi que... Arigato minna!**

**Bueno, Bueno, Bueno aqui el capitulo 2! Espero disfruten :3**

**INUYASHA & COMPANY NO ME PERTENECEN SINO A LA GRAN **

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

Observo el tranquilo dormitar de mi azabache, ultimamente me siento perturbado a su lado… Más de lo normal, sus sonrisas hacen mi rostro hervir, cuando me habla con ese tono dulce hace que mi corazón se acelere, varias veces tuve que inventar excusas para no llevarla en mi espalda, su olor me enloquece demasiado, su cercanía no me deja pensar con claridad...

- _**"Kuso ya calmate".**_- Me digo intentando controlar mi agitada respiración.

Repentinamente un conocido olor llega a mi... Huesos y barro...

-Kikyo.- Digo en un suspiro cansado.

Levanto la mirada y observo a las shinidamachu acercarse a mi... Doy otro suspiro y me levanto del suelo sacudiendo levemente mi hakama y mi haori... Observo por última vez a Kagome antes de seguir el rastro de Kikyo, confiando en que nada dañara a Kagome en mi ausencia.

- Inuyasha.- Oigo decir a Kikyo desde el árbol donde se encuentra recostada absorbiendo las almas que le ofrecen sus shinidamachu... Este acto siempre me ha parecido algo... Escalofriante.

- ¿Que sucede Kikyo? - Digo mientras permanezco estatico.

- Creo que yo debería ser quien pregunte eso... Te noto distante.- La oigo decir lentamente mientras baja del árbol y comienza a caminar hacia mi...

- Estoy bien.- Contestó seco, quiero volver cuanto antes, no quiero dejar a Kagome sola por más tiempo.- ¿Tienes alguna pista del rastro de Naraku? - Pregunto mientras la veo acercarse cada vez más a mi...

- Aún no... Deve estar oculto dentro de un campo de fuerza muy poderoso esta vez, no puedo percibir nada...- Dice Kikyo posando sus manos en mi pecho.- ¿Sucede algo malo Inuyasha? - Me pregunta acercando aún más su cuerpo...

- No es na...- Decía mientras trataba de alejarme cuando de repente un aroma muy odiado por mi llega a mis fosas nasales... La sangre de Kagome...- Debo irme Kikyo.- Digo rápidamente al separarme de esta, pero segundos antes de comenzar a correr me veo detenido, Kikyo esta jalando una de las mangas de mi haori...

- ¿Porque te vas Inuyasha? - Me pregunto con ojos tristes.

- Huelo la sangre de Kagome.- Dijo apresuradamente, Kagome esta en peligro no pienso quedarme mas tiempo aqui...

- Debe de ser tu imaginación Inuyasha.- Me dice en un tono suave y esbozando una minúscula sonrisa.- Presentía que estarías preocupado por ella así que alcé una barrera a su alrededor, ella esta bien... Quedate...- Me roga Kikyo al abrazarme fuertemente.

- Esta bien.- Digo en un suspiro correspondiendo su abrazo...

Los minutos iban pasando y mis nervios aumentando, me encontraba realmente nervioso, Kagome estaba sola, si, protegida por una barrera, pero sola al fin y al cabo...

Kikyo se negaba a dejarme ir, inventaba absurdas excusas para que no me fuera y realmente estaba comenzando a hartarme, por enésima vez en la noche trate de zafarme de su agarre para segundos después recibir una protesta de parte de Kikyo... Abruptamente me detengo... Mis orejas captan gritos de auxilio, gemidos de dolor y de fondo escucho mi nombre... ¡Esa es Kagome!

- Inuyasha estate quieto.- Me dice Kikyo sin soltar su abrazo.

- ¡Kagome esta pidiendo auxilio! - Grito al tomarla por los hombros y sacudirla varias veces.

- Inuyasha, basta me lastimas.- Dice Kikyo separandose abruptamente.

- Bien.- Digo seco al comenzar a correr al interior del bosque... Sigo corriendo sin descanso, siento mis instintos Youkai querer dominar mi conciencia, rápidamente me detengo y caigo de rodillas al suelo... Mi respiración es agitada, siento mi cuerpo gritar.

- "Kuso, kuso, kuso" .- Repito incontables veces en mi cabeza...

Siento mi cuerpo palpitar y mi sed de sangre aumentar, los olores son más fáciles de detectar y los sonidos más sencillos de escuchar...

Trato de calmarme, no puedo salvar a Kagome en este estado, podría herirla...

Minutos más tarde lo logro, por fin tengo el control total de mi subconsciente... De repente recuerdo el motivo de mi repentina transformación... ¡Kagome estaba en peligro y yo aqui sin hacer nada!...

De un solo salto me levanto y comienzo a correr velozmente...

- **_"Ya falta poco..."_**.- Trato de decir para motivarme...

Por fin llego... Con ojos desorbitados observo el improvisado campamento... El fuego aun arde vivaz, rápidamente dirijo mi mirada hacia Kagome... No lo creo... Kagome duerme tranquilamente en su extraño futon...

- Te lo dije, ella esta a salvo.- Dice una conocida voz tras de mi...

- Arigato, Kikyo.- Agradezco dando un suspiro agotado...

- Creo que ya hemos hablado suficiente por ahora... Nos veremos en otra oportunidad... Inuyasha.- La oigo decir tranquila mientras es elevada por sus serpientes caza almas... Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza me despido... Al verla desaparecer, lentamente avanzo hacia Kagome dejandome caer a su lado, nerviosos extiendo una mano hacia una de sus siempre sonrosadas mejillas... **_Sorpresa, Miedo, Desconcierto..._** Eso fue lo que sentí al ver como Kagome se transformaba en una simple hoja con forma humana... Rapidamente me levanto dispuesto a buscar el rastro de mi azabache... Comienzo a correr en una dirección al azar cuando de repente impacto contra una superficie invisible a mis ojos... Un campo de energía... Con gran facilidad desenvaino a Tessaiga de su saya y embisto fuertemente la barrera...

- ¡Akai Tessaiga! - Grito fuertemente antes de golpear la barrera, la cual inmediatamente es destruida junto con la ilusión del campamento, observo a mi alrededor, el futon de Kagome esta desordenado, el fuego que anteriormente ardía ahora apenas dejaba algunas cenizas a la vista, el arco y el carcaj de Kagome seguían recostados en el árbol, de repente un olor extraño es captado por mi olfato... Un youkai... Kagome fue atacada por un youkai...

Sin perder el rastro del youkai recorro todo el bosque donde este olor se intensifica... Primero fue un un pequeño rastro de sangre que comenzaba en una raíz de un árbol, este rastro seguía hasta una pequeña colina donde el rastro se hacia mas grande... Mientras seguía maldiciendo sentía mi cabeza palpitar... Mi transformación estaba cerca... Minutos después llegó hasta el final del camino... Un risco... El rastro de sangre terminaba en el borde del abismo... Desesperado comienzo a gritar el nombre de la azabache, negándome a creer que estaba muerta...

- Creo que un hanyou no estaría nada mal luego de que esa insignificante humana escapara de mi...- Oigo decir a una gutural voz detrás de mi, lentamente giro y encaro a mi oponente... Un youkai de apariencia felina... Un repentino olor llega a mi… Más sangre de Kagome... Esta provenía a de sus garras... Ese fue mi límite... Sentí mi cuerpo palpitar, mis garras crecer, mi vista se torno roja y mi musculatura se fortalece... De un solo salto aterrizo frente al miserable demonio y de un solo zarpazo en la yugular acabo con su vida... Esto es poco... Necesito mas... Necesito venganza...

**_Solo espera... Kagome..._**

* * *

**Hola! Siento mucho no haber subido el capítulo antes... La verdad es que inmediatamente después de leer sus comentarios comece a escribir este capítulo en mi celular pero no tenía computadora y no lo pude subir :( Así que les pido disculpas!**

**Ahora si... ¿Que les pareció el capítulo?... ¿Les gusto? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Tal vez?**

**Gracias por leer Bye Bye.**

**Att: PockyGame**


End file.
